


Solace

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I felt bad for the last thing I posted, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no pain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen comes home after a long day to find Tony passed out on the couch waiting for him.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad when I realized my last two fics had major character deaths so here's some soft boys.

   Stephen stepped through his portal and into Tony’s penthouse directly from an unfortunate dimension where it was night twenty-four seven, had nearly thirty-eight lethal plants, ninety-two carnivorous creatures, and exactly three humanoid tribes’ intent on killing him. Sufficed to say he was exhausted and never returning to that realm again, no matter how much Wong went on about the healing properties in their minerals.

   The only thought on Stephen’s mind was taking a long warm shower and then falling into bed next to Tony where he could steal his blankets and snuggle up to his heat. The man was certifiably a heater, and his presence alone could make Stephen drowsy. Yet, as he turned the corner to Tony’s living room he froze at the sight before him, a soft expression coming over him.

   Stretched out on the sofa was Tony, fast asleep. His head was twisted to the side making his breath come out in loud little puffs. Stephen creeped closer until he could fall to his knees next to the couch, amused by the state of his lover. Tony’s glasses, which he still adamantly claimed he didn’t need, had fallen to the wayside, nearly being crushed into the cushions, while a small book sat on his chest, loosely gripped by one hand while the other was thrown over his head, sitting on the armrest above him. He was dressed in only p.j. pants and a tank top, clearly attire for bed, yet here he was on the sofa with only the small lamp illuminating the otherwise silent house.

   As Stephen gazed at his peaceful face, utterly devoid of his usual stoic sarcasm, or heavy stress, he felt his heart swell a little. He loved this man so much, more then he could have ever imagined eight months ago. Gently, Stephen stretched his hand out and began to run his fingers through his hair, carefully brushing it back and smiling slightly when Tony shifted into the hand a bit.

   He kept going, occasionally adding nails for a satisfying scrape until in tiny little increments Tony found his way to consciousness. Stephen didn’t bother rushing him, his own exhaustion leaving him surprisingly patient, or maybe it was just having a sleepy Tony in front of him. He began to press against the hand some more, then on the next scratching brush a full-bodied shiver ran through Tony and his eyes finally blinked open in the dim lighting.

   A slow, gentle smile spread over Tony’s lips as his dark eyes finally focused on him, Stephen grinned back at him. He didn’t say anything for a moment, simply reached with the hand not gripping the book to snag Stephen’s own where it continued its happy petting. He brought Stephen’s hand to his lips and placed small kisses on each finger, mindful of the fact they were sore after a day of casting spells. When he finished, he simply pressed the hand to his chest, where he could feel the pulse of his heart.

   “Hey.” Tony whispered, eyes still half closed, that lazy smile far too enticing for one AM.

   “Hi.” Stephen answered, shaking his head a little when a wide yawn took over Tony’s mouth.

   He then stretched out on the couch, one limb at a time, absently shoving the book away, clearly enjoying himself, before twisting his neck from side to side a bit in an attempt to loosen it. Finally, he relaxed back into the cushions and Stephen raised an eyebrow.

   “Did you lose track of time? Or is the couch comfier then I thought?”

   A light blush flared up on Tony’s cheeks. “I was waiting up for you.”

   Stephen let out a quiet sigh, Tony wasn’t having it, using the hand still in his grip to pull Stephen closer until he was forced to clamber up on top of him. He had tried to resist but the man was incredibly tactile and before he knew it his long body was stretched over Tony’s whose body heat was already soothing him.

   Stephen ended up braced on his forearms on either side of Tony, and he reached up to cup Stephen’s face in both of his hands, his dark eyes staring intently into Stephen’s. “I know you said not to bother, but you’ve been gone all day. I just really wanted to be here when you came home.”

   Stephen raised an eyebrow at his lover. “So, you chose to fall asleep on this uncomfortable couch instead?”

   Tony grinned. “Exactly!”

   Stephen shook his head only to be tugged into a hard kiss, one of his hands releasing its hold on his face and sliding into his hair. Tony tugged gently on the hair there, making Stephen moan against his mouth and his love to pull back with a quiet chuckle. When Stephen finally focused back on him, Tony swept a finger over the small cut gracing his cheek. “Welcome home.” He murmured.

   Stephen didn’t answer, instead ducking down to press sweet little kisses to Tony’s neck, his head automatically straining to the side to make room. Stephen took his time, nipping and sucking at the skin there and feeling gratified at every shaky breath Tony let out. Eventually, however, Tony pulled at his hair gently, making him lean back. He was smiling up at Stephen in that soft, lazy way again, that made Stephen feel strangely fuzzy inside.

   “No offence love, but you need a shower.”

   Stephen huffed a sharp laugh. “Rude Tony, I come home after a long day and half the night battling inter-dimensional creatures, only to be told I smell.” He said in false offence.

   Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, exactly.” His tone softened. “Besides, you’re exhausted for that very reason. How about a shower and then we can curl up in bed like we both know you’ve been dying to do all day?”

   Stephen grinned, leant down to give him a brief peck. “You run a hard bargain.”

   “Only when it comes to you.” Tony said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions and criticism always welcome :)


End file.
